Friend
by Hyuu Hikari
Summary: Percayalah, temanmu akan ada untukmu" 2nd fict,RnR please? For my friend, Happy Birthday!


Friend (the story)_Hyuu Hikari

Friend (the poetry)_H.H's friend

Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Aku menjejakan kakiku  
Melangkah pasti, mengharapkan yang terbaik  
Kemudian, bertemu dengan orang-orang baru  
Bertemu dengan  
Apa yang belum pernah kutemui sebelumnya_

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang menjejakkan kakinya di sebuah bangunan bernama Konoha International High School.

"KIHS, aku dataaang!!!"

***

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." sapa guru berambut perak yang baru memasuki kelas.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." lanjutnya.

"Siapa ya?"

"Cowok atau cewek ya?"

"Pinter ga ya?"

"Orang berada apa bukan?"

dan terdengar bisik-bisik yang lainnya.

"Ssst.. Harap tenang anak-anak. Nah, kau, silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu." dengan satu kalimat itu si murid baru pun masuk, dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Salam kenal semuanya!"

"Salam kenaaal!!"

Awal perkenalan yang cerah ceria.

_Aku menyebut orang-orang baru itu 'teman'  
Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa bersamaku  
Mengajakku melihat dunia  
Yang belum pernah aku ketahui_

"Hai, Naruto, ayo ke cafe!"

"Ayo Naruto, ikut saja!"

"Hmm.. Bolehlah!"

***

"Hahaha!!! Lucu sekali ya!"

"Benar kan?!"

"Iya, terimakasih ya teman-teman!"

***

Mereka mulai mengembangkan seulas senyum yang penuh kelicikan.

_Namun, itu hanya sebentar  
Mereka mulai menyuruhku ini dan itu  
Menjadikanku budak mereka  
Memaksaku untuk menuruti keinginan mereka  
Tanpa membiarkanku lepas  
Dari apa yang mereka sebut 'hubungan sebagai teman'_

"Naruto, bisa tolong belikan barang ini?"

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak punya cukup uang."

"Ayolaaah~ kita kan teman."

"Mmm..., baiklah."

***

"Naruto! Kerjakan PR-ku dong, cepat ya!"

"Tunggu, aku juga sedang mengerjakan tugas."

"Tugasmu belakangan saja! Yang penting, kerjakan PR milikku dulu! Kau temanku kan?!"

"Ah, iya, kita memang berteman, tetapi.."

"Lupakan! Kau itu memang bodoh!"

_Aku mulai mempertanyakan  
Apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya  
Untuk menjadi temanku_

_Lalu, sampailah aku pada sebuah pernyataan  
Bahwa mereka hanya memanfaatkanku  
Bahwa mereka sebenarnya tidak peduli padaku_

"Teman-teman, kita adain acara lagi yuk!"

Mereka mengacuhkanku.

***

"Hei! Kalian kenapa mengacuhkanku begitu?"

"Oh, kami ada urusan sendiri, dan kau tidak perlu tahu."

Dan memberiku tanggapan yang sarat akan rasa pertemanan

***

"Kenapa dengan kalian?"

Aku tidak mengerti.

_Aku hanya dimanfaatkan  
Seperti sampah di jalan  
Memungutku, dan membuangku seenaknya  
Hanya untuk memanfaatkan otakku  
Hanya untuk kesenangan dan keberhasilan mereka_

"Hahahaha!!! Si bodoh itu tidak tahu kalau kita hanya memanfaatkannya saja!"

Aku tertohok mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir mereka.

_Aku memberontak  
Aku mencoba untuk keluar dari kekangan mereka  
Dan aku berhasil  
Walau itu hanya akan membuatku sendiri dalam sepi  
Namun, itu masih lebih baik, bukan?_

_***_

_Cukup lama aku sendiri  
Cukup lama aku melupakan  
Bagaimana caranya tersenyum dan tertawa  
Bagaimana caranya mempercayai orang lain_

"Aku tidak membutuhkan teman, senyum, tawa, dan aku pun tidak perlu percaya orang lain lagi."

Tegasku pada diriku sendiri.

Ya, AKU. TIDAK. MEMBUTUHKAN. YANG. LAINNYA.

_Sampai akhirnya aku putus asa  
Aku menyerah  
Dan aku mulai bertanya_

"Apa artinya kalau aku hidup terus seperti ini?"

_***_

_Kem__udian, kalian datang  
Menarikku dalam sendiri dan sepi  
Memberiku hari-hari baru yang bermakna_

"Hai! Aku Kiba" sapanya.

"Yang ini Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, lalu Gaara."

Dia memperkenalkan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami?" ajaknya.

"Aku tidak butuh teman."

Ya, aku tidak membutuhkan hal semacam itu.

"Tidak mungkin, di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang tahan hidup tanpa teman!"

Sangkal anak bernama Kiba itu.

"Huh, aku juga tidak membutuhkanmu, dobe."

Kembali, aku kembali diejek.

"Apa kau bilang?! TEME!!"

"Hihi.. akhirnya kau tidak dingin lagi!"

"Kau benar, Kiba."

Sahut seseorang yang memiliki rambut sewarna darah.

***

"Otanjoubi Omedetto, Naruto!"

"Terima kasih teman-teman."

Sepertinya aku sudah pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Entahlah, yang saat ini aku inginkan adalah kebahagiaan seperti ini akan tetap ada.

_Kalian mengingatkanku kembali  
Bagaimana caranya tersenyum dan tertawa  
Bagaimana caranya mempercayai orang lain_

_Perlahan, aku berubah  
Aku mulai bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lagi  
Aku mulai bisa mempercayai orang lain lagi  
Dan semangat hidupku yang mati  
Perlahan mulai bangkit_

_Kalian-lah orang-orang yang berharga bagiku  
Lebih bernilai dibanding dengan uang  
Lebih bernilai dibanding nilai-nilai dalam pelajaran sekolah_

_Karena kalian  
Aku menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku_

_"Hiduplah untuk membahagiakan orang yang berharga bagimu"  
"Tersenyum, dan tertawalah"  
"Karena perlahan kau akan merasakan"  
"Indahnya dunia di tempat kau berada"  
"Indahnya tersenyum dan tertawa untuk temanmu yang berharga"  
"Dan.."  
__"Percayalah, temanmu akan ada untukmu"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Otanjoubi Omedetto buat L~!!! *nyediain lilin buat ditiup*

Moga-moga semua harapan lo bisa terwujud!

Maaf kalo hasilnya ga memuaskan!! Gomeeeeeenn!!!!!!!

RnR please???


End file.
